


Next Time, Don’t Throw It Far Away

by ravenarld



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff I guess, Gen, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenarld/pseuds/ravenarld
Summary: You can’t find your underwear after a long night with your boyfriend. Lucifer is going to kill you if he finds out that you’re not home.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Next Time, Don’t Throw It Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a TikTok and was like, “Yeah..this is some shit that Solomon would do.” Anyways, enjoy!

Lucifer is going to kill you.

Man has almost killed you once, so a second time is a high possibility.

Solomon relaxes his back on the headboard as he watches you as you muss up his bed. Seeing you panicking while messing up his already-disorganized-from-last-night bed is actually pretty entertaining. You glare at your boyfriend who has a mocking smile, trying hard to resist his laughter.

“Stop laughing at me and help me find it!” you bark at him.

“I’m not the one getting killed for sneaking out to get their wise boyfriend's out to get fucked.”

“Solomon!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I mean to make love with their powerful boyfriend.” Oh, if looks could kill, he would be dead by now.

It’s honestly half of his fault. Yesterday, he was railing you up in Devildom History Class. His phantom hand was teasing your cunt under your uniform skirt even though he was LITERALLY sitting next to you while he “paid attention” to the lecture. And when the teacher wasn’t listening? He would lean into your ear and whisper things he wanted to do to you. “Want to bend you over this desk and fuck you so hard to show these lesser demons who you belong to,” he whispered. He kept doing it for the whole day. Even during classes where you weren’t together, his phantom hand would keep fucking you and would stop as if it (or Solomon) knew you were close to cumming. It was hard to keep in your moans.

Once classes were over and you met up with Solomon by the gate, you dragged him to the Purgatory Hall, begging him to finish what he had started. You managed to escape from Mammon or any of the brothers. You were glad that Simeon and Luke were at Celestial Realm for some angel business.

Now, you have an hour until dinner time to get back to the House of Lamentation or Lucifer will have your head off.

Currently, you are looking daggers at your wonderful boyfriend, “Well, I’m not the one who stripped off my panties and tossed it to hell knows where!”

Solomon only chuckles at your outburst. He gets up and walks up to you, in his underwear. You admire his muscular torso, his body covered in pact marks. Before you know it, the sorcerer is standing in front of you, “Fine,” he spoke up finally. You look up, his shitty smirk still present, “Since it’s my fault, I’ll find it, but I want something in return.”

You sigh. You don’t have time to argue yourself out of this. You nod, “What do you want, my wonderfully wise boyfriend?” you asked sarcastically.

He leans in, his lips near yours but never touches, “Hmm...a kiss sounds a nice payment.”

_This bastard of mine_

You crush your lips against his, trying not to keep it gentle as possible, so you did not want to (well you wanted to, but being punished by the Avatar of Pride isn’t a pleasant idea.) the kiss to go further. You pull away, so much to Solomon’s dismay. He stares at you with a soft and loving look.

_I love it when you look at me like that._

“Now, where is it?” you ask him. He raised his hand and pointed somewhere behind you. You turned around and felt your face turn red. Solomon was roaring with laughter behind you.

Your underwear is hanging on the floor lamp...

You turned back at him, giving him a threatening look that isn’t really threatening.

“Next time, don’t throw it far away!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on :  
> [Tumblr](https://ravenarld.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ravenarld)
> 
> And Buy me [Kofi](https://ko-fi.com/ravenarld)


End file.
